Regalo de bodas
by WarriorQueenFC
Summary: La boda de Kasumi Tendo es el escenario para el reencuentro de Ranma y Akane, quienes fueron víctimas de un malentendido ¿Podrá el amor vencer al orgullo y conducirlos a descubrir la verdad?. Publicado originalmente en 2003. Versión 2009.
1. Regalo de bodas

SIMBOLOGÍA:

-------------------------------------------------------------

"..." pensamientos

'...' diálogos que se recuerdan

*...* sonidos

_**Recuerdos del pasado (flashback)**_

-------------------------------------------------------------

[Japón, Tokyo, Shinjuku, Hotel Meishô Plaza]

─¡Apresúrate Akane! ─gritó Nabiki dando vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitación. Llevaba puesto un fino vestido en seda beige extra corto, con zapatillas y bolso a juego y un sombrero que nada tenía que envidiar a los de la realeza.

─¡No me pongas más nerviosa Nabiki! ─gritó Akane, a su vez, desesperada─. ¡Ya voy! ¡Ahí te alcanzo! ─dijo, mientras se ajustaba las zapatillas.

Nabiki salió al pasillo mientras que Akane corrió hacia el espejo para revisar su apariencia. La imagen que reflejó el cristal era de ensueño. Llevaba el cabello arreglado con esmero, sujeto por dos peinetas en un azul brillante con destellos plateados. Su vestido, también en seda y chifón azul, era un poco más recatado que el de su hermana; pero hacía su figura tan despampanante como la de Nabiki. De manera especial, la prenda acentuaba sus piernas magníficamente torneadas que terminaban en unos pequeños pies, calzados con zapatillas de diseño.

Ella no vio nada de eso; su rostro, primorosamente maquillado casi al natural, tenía una mirada de tristeza.

Respirando profundamente se sentó en la cama. Por un momento, las fuerzas la abandonaron y se perdió en sus recuerdos murmurando una sola palabra, un nombre:

─Ranma...

Inevitablemente, en su mente surgió una imagen largo tiempo olvidada.

─_**Adiós Akane ─dijo con furia el chico de la trenza, sin voltear a verla, y dando un portazo salió de su habitación y de su vida.**_

─¿Porqué, Ranma? ─murmuró Akane, aún sentada en la cama, mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas que asomaron a sus ojos─. ¿Porqué no me dejaste explicarte? ¿Porqué no tuve el valor para decirte la verdad?

─Akane ¿ya estás lista? ─preguntó Nabiki desde afuera, haciendo que se olvidara de sus penas.

─Ya voy ─dijo, abriendo la puerta para salir al pasillo. Una vez ahí, ambas avanzaron, cruzando por una salita y salieron a otro pasillo exterior, caminando hacia el ascensor. Nabiki oprimió el botón para abrirlo y Akane esperó pacientemente a su lado. De pronto, recordó algo:

─¡El ramo! ¡Olvidé el ramo! ─dijo, echando a correr de regreso a la habitación.

─Te espero abajo ─le indicó Nabiki antes de entrar al ascensor; pero Akane no la escuchó.

A toda prisa la menor de las Tendo abrió la puerta de la suite donde se hospedaba la familia Tendo al completo y se dirigió a la habitación que le correspondía dentro de ésta.

El ramo de blancas rosas en botón estaba sobre el tocador, lo tomó y regresó corriendo al ascensor, pensando que aún alcanzaría a Nabiki.

─¡Espera! ─gritó cuando vio que la puerta del ascensor estaba por cerrarse, inmediatamente una mano la detuvo y le permitió pasar al interior.

─¡Gracias a Dios que te alcancé! ¡Pensé que no...! ─lo que iba a decir murió en su garganta cuando, al levantar la vista, se dio cuenta de que la única persona dentro no era su hermana, sino un hombre de hermosos ojos azul grisáceos. Un hombre que ella conocía muy bien, alguien que había hecho sus días de escuela imprevisibles...y que ahora la miraba con suma frialdad, como si no la conociera, o mejor dicho, como si hubiera querido jamás volver a verla.

─Ranma... ─musitó Akane mientras aferraba el delicado ramo de botones blancos contra su pecho.

─¿Que tal? ─contestó éste con seriedad, volviendo la mirada hacia otro lado. Akane no pudo ver el destello de dolor en sus ojos, simplemente percibió su rechazo, así que permaneció callada.

El ascensor terminó su recorrido sin que, por un momento, los dos únicos pasajeros que albergaba rompieran el incómodo silencio que había seguido a su breve intercambio de palabras. La puerta se abrió y Akane salió sin verificar que Ranma la siguiera.

─¡Ranma, cariño! ¡Qué bueno que llegas! ─Ukyo, vestida tan elegantemente como las Tendo, se abalanzó sobre Ranma apenas salió del ascensor. Akane sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho, pero no volteó a mirarlos y continuó su camino hacia la salida del hotel.

No se percató de la expresión desolada de Ranma, una expresión tan intensa como jamás le conociera antes. Ukyo, ocupada como estaba en abrazarlo, tampoco la vio.

Al salir descubrió a Nabiki, que le hacía señas desde un coche de alquiler; cortesía del hotel al parecer, dado que no era un modelo corriente, sino lujosamente antiguo y el emblema del negocio estaba grabado en la portezuela.

─¡Vámonos! ─repuso Nabiki con energía─. O no llegaremos a tiempo.

─Tenemos tiempo de sobra. La iglesia no queda lejos ─dijo una voz detrás de ella. Nabiki no dio muestras de sorprenderse por la presencia de Ranma; simplemente permitió que él sostuviera la puerta abierta para que Akane, ella y Ukyo entraran al automóvil. Después él se colocó en el lugar al lado del conductor.

─Como se nota que no perteneces al grupo de los desafortunados, Saotome ─chanceó Nabiki ácidamente─. Es obvio que nunca has sufrido los atascos de vialidad en esta zona.

─Por lo regular, viajo en helicóptero y, por supuesto, de hacerlo en automóvil, mi conductor es lo suficientemente competente para sortear con éxito cualquier eventualidad. Llegaremos a tiempo ─fue la arrogante respuesta de Ranma. Nabiki torció los ojos, con evidente desagrado.

Por un momento la mirada dura del hombre se suavizó al contemplar por el retrovisor a la pasajera que iba junto a la ventanilla izquierda. Akane observaba con expresión distante los negocios y los autos que se iban quedando atrás, conforme avanzaban entre el atestado tráfico del mediodía en Tokyo.

─¡Y bien chicas! ─comentó Ukyo con entusiasmo─. ¿Qué han hecho en todo este tiempo?

Akane guardó silencio mientras ponía aún más atención a lo que sucedía fuera del auto. Ranma volvió a verla por el retrovisor. Akane siempre era amable con todos ¿Porqué demonios se le figuraba que estaba ignorando deliberadamente a Ukyo? ─regresó a contemplar el tráfico ignorando la sensación de desconsuelo que se apoderó de él. Tal vez ella también lo había engañado con eso. Tal vez, eso era parte de la falsedad de su ex-prometida.

─Aprendiendo algo de honestidad, tal vez ─fue la seca respuesta de Nabiki. Sus ojos encontraron los de Ranma en el retrovisor.

Por un momento éste se imaginó que la mediana de las Tendo intentaba decirle algo. Sus palabras sonaron como una especie de desafío, de eso no le cabía duda. Años en el mundo de las competencias y los negocios le habían enseñado a reconocer las intenciones del oponente. Sin querer realmente hacerlo, miró a Ukyo, y la reacción de ésta ante las palabras de Nabiki lo dejó frío.

Pasó de nuevo la mirada por las calles y los edificios mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que percibió. Definitivamente aquí había algún misterio.

Contra su voluntad miró nuevamente a Akane. Sintió tristeza al ver que ya no era la joven vivaz que recordaba; parecía demasiado...frágil. Más como Kasumi; pero sin la alegría y paz que caracterizaban a ésta; era la viva imagen de alguien profundamente herida. "Tal vez su elección no le resultó demasiado bien", pensó con profundo cinismo. Un recuerdo del pasado vino a su mente. No era momento para ello, pero no pudo evitarlo:

_**Ranma entró a la habitación de Akane aprovechando que ella había salido. Esperaba descubrir algún rastro de las instalaciones de espionaje de Nabiki. La joven había estado muy sonriente y tranquila últimamente. Cierto era que, después de la graduación todos habían estado muy tranquilos; pero eso no explicaba la sonrisa de satisfacción que Nabiki le dirigía cada vez que se cruzaba con él. Mientras revisaba los libros de Akane levantó los cuadernos para dejar libre esa parte del escritorio y, por descuido, algo que estaba guardado entre éstos cayó al suelo.**_

_**Era un sobre, rotulado con las siglas de un laboratorio de análisis clínicos. Eso lo alertó. Tal vez Akane estaba enferma. **_

_**Sin preocuparse de que estaba hurgando en pertenencias ajenas abrió el sobre y extrajo un documento. Estaba rotulado como "prueba de embarazo" el resultado era negativo; pero lo que lo partió en mil pedazos fue el nombre inscrito en la parte superior: Tendo Akane.**_

"Si tan sólo ella me hubiera dicho la verdad", pensó mientras el automóvil frenaba al llegar al estacionamiento de la Iglesia. El templo en cuestión era el más antiguo (en su género) de la ciudad, que no tenía muchos habitantes que practicaran la fe católica, y destacaba entre el conglomerado de edificios por su sencillez y amplitud.

Con su agilidad característica, que ahora incluía una sobria elegancia, descendió del auto para abrirles la puerta a las mujeres.

Primero fue el turno de Ukyo; al contemplarla se maravilló, como siempre lo hacía, del aplomo y seguridad que había adquirido la chef para desenvolverse en sociedad. Nabiki era todo un caso. Lo que los hombres en general llamarían una mujer peligrosa y manipuladora; con los años había adquirido una gracia salvaje que no tenía comparación, salvo entre mujeres una o dos décadas mayores que ella; lo que sí le desconcertó, fue el aire indiscutible a dulzura que emanaba de ella.

Llegó el turno de Akane y la visión en seda y chifón de su prometida de la juventud le cortó la respiración. Bajó la vista; pero de esa manera pudo ver con claridad sus piernas, arropadas caprichosamente por los suaves materiales. Incapaz de hacer algo más, la recorrió de abajo hacia arriba con mirada intensa: su cintura, sus senos (de los que ya no podía burlarse por no estar en proporción), apenas visibles a través del modesto escote; su barbilla, antes desafiante, ahora resultaba sencillamente aristocrática; sus labios, más hermosos y sensuales que nunca; la delicada nariz, que antes solía alzar enfurruñada cuando él la molestaba con algo y sus temerosos ojos color chocolate.

Su mirada lo dejó helado: Indudablemente era temor lo que había visto en ella. ¿Qué diablos sucedía? La Akane que recordaba no tenía miedo a nada, excepto a las películas de terror y aún así eran sus favoritas.

─¿Van a quedarse ahí todo el día? ─preguntó Ukyo, con innegable fastidio.

─Vámonos cariño ─dijo Nabiki con ironía, enfatizando la última palabra, tirándole del brazo mientras Akane caminaba detrás de ellas y Ranma continuaba inmóvil junto a la puerta del auto.

─Hermosísima ¿Verdad, patrón? ─dijo el conductor con una media sonrisa. Era más joven que Ranma, a menudo este lo reprendía diciéndole que todavía no acababa de salir de la adolescencia.

─Más perversa que hermosa, Tanyako ─repuso Ranma al tiempo que cerraba con fuerza la puerta, claramente demostrando que estaba a punto de perder el control.

─Eso es imposible ─contradijo el conductor─. Una criatura tan linda como esa es incapaz de cualquier maldad. No puede sino tener un corazón puro ─dijo el empleado escrutándolo sin compasión.

─Aún eres muy joven para saber de la vida. Que no te engañe una cara bonita, viejo amigo─ Ranma comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la Iglesia, mientras en los ojos del chofer aparecía un destello de desilusión al verlo alejarse.

"Es una lástima" pensó con tristeza inequívoca, "Una verdadera lástima, que presuma de su habilidad para juzgar a las personas y no sea capaz de distinguir el engaño que está bajo su nariz". La mirada del muchacho se volvió dura cuando se posó sobre Ukyo, que se colgó del brazo de Ranma apenas éste llegó a donde estaba esperándolo.

Si tan sólo su jefe hubiera visto la forma tan dulce en que lo miró ella... La mujer de azul.

*****- *- *****- *- *****

*****- _rdb _- *****

*****

*****

Akane avanzó a paso lento por el pasillo hasta ocupar su puesto, que era justo al lado de Ranma. Ambos eran padrinos de anillos. Al sonido del piano se unió el de un violín, que anunció la entrada de la novia.

Kasumi Tendo quedó visible para que todos los asistentes pudieran deleitarse con su belleza.

Enfundada en un vaporoso vestido de seda importada y gasa de primera, parecía un ángel. Sus delicadas manos estaban cubiertas por unos frívolos y coquetos guantes de encaje, entre ellas sostenía el ramo que Akane trajera desde el hotel. Una solitaria perla colgaba de su cuello como único accesorio. El velo era corto, elaborado con capas y capas de organza cortadas a tamaño desigual y estaba sujeto a su cabeza por una diadema, también de perlas auténticas. La cauda se extendía desde su cintura hasta casi la mitad del pasillo, metros y metros de seda calada con dibujos orientales. Era una visión para recordarla siempre.

─Estamos aquí reunidos, para unir en santo matrimonio a Tendo Kasumi y a...─Ranma dejó de escuchar lo que el sacerdote estaba diciendo. Una y otra vez sus recuerdos volvían a él para atormentarlo.

─_**¿Qué haces aquí? ─gritó Akane furiosa por encontrarlo en su habitación; pero, por esta vez no le preocupó lo que ella pensara. Estaba demasiado dolido.**_

─_**Nada ─repuso sin emoción, Cuando se dispuso a salir notó que Akane veía con fijeza el sobre y la hoja que tenía en las manos.**_

─_**Eso es mío ─dijo, visiblemente enfadada, extendiendo la mano para que se lo devolviera.**_

─_**Tiene tu nombre ─respondió Ranma, sin poder pensar claro.**_

─_**¡Cómo te atreves a revisar mis cosas! ─exclamó ella, arrebatándole los documentos.**_

─_**Estaba preocupado ─respondió mirándola con dureza, y agregó, con tono inadvertidamente cínico─. Pero, por lo que vi, no hay nada de que preocuparse ¿Verdad?**_

─_**¿De qué hablas? ─preguntó ella, extrañada.**_

─_**¿De qué crees?**_

─_**¿Acaso te refieres a este documento? ─dijo ella con la incredulidad reflejada en cada destello de su mirada.**_

─_**Tal vez tengas algo que explicarme ─dijo él, tratando de controlar la furia; aunque sin éxito. Su voz sonando como un lamento salvaje.**_

─_**No pensarás que... ─Akane palideció, y, por primera vez desde que lo encontrara en la habitación, pareció asustada de verdad.**_

─_**Dime, Akane ─pronunció su nombre con rabia, al tiempo que la tomaba con fuerza de los antebrazos, haciéndole daño─ ¿Qué es lo que tengo que pensar?**_

─_**No puedo decírtelo todavía; pero, por favor... ─ella se interrumpió para mirarlo con ojos suplicantes, la desesperación evidente en su voz─. Confía en mí ¿Quieres?.**_

─_**Está bien ─respondió él─. Confío en ti. Ahora... ¡Explícame! ─sus ojos encontraron los de ella y lo que vio lo hizo enfurecer más. **_

_**De todas las personas que conocía, Akane nunca lo había engañado, ni le había ocultado nada, por muy terrible que fuera ¿A qué estaba jugando? Era una pésima mentirosa, ambos lo sabían y ahora estaba ahí, intentando pensar en una respuesta que, evidentemente, estaría muy lejos de la verdad.**_

─_**No puedo decírtelo ─balbuceó con tristeza, derrotada. Ésta vez, su congoja no conmovió a Ranma, ni tampoco las lágrimas que vio asomar a sus ojos.**_

─_**Bien ─respiró profundo, controlando su ira. Ella no se merecía saber cuánto le importaba─. Entonces ¡Adiós Akane! ─dijo, y salió de ahí, sin mirar atrás, ahogándose en furia, tenía que hablar con alguien, quien fuera, porque si no, se volvería loco. "Uchan" pensó, y se dirigió hacia el restaurante en busca de su amiga.**_

─"...No tengas miedo, porque para ti está destinada desde el principio; tú la salvarás; ella se vendrá contigo y te aseguro que te dará hijos que serán para ti como hermanos..." ─decía el lector desde el ambón. Proclamando las palabras sagradas que unirían a Kasumi a su esposo para siempre.

Esa frase mágica: "Para ti está destinada desde el principio, tú la salvarás" caló hondo en el corazón de Akane. Un par de lágrimas escurrió por sus mejillas tanto por la emoción del momento como por la intensidad de sus recuerdos. ¡Malditos recuerdos que se negaban a morir!

_**Akane caminó a toda prisa hacia el Uchan's. Tenía que hablar con Ukyo; después de todo, era ella quien debía decirle la verdad a Ranma y arreglar ese lío.**_

_**Al entrar el restaurante su corazón dejó de latir por un amargo momento: Ukyo y Ranma se estaban besando. Estaban tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta cuando llegó y cuando se fue.**_

_**Corrió sin rumbo por las calles de Nérima, sin preocuparse de nada más. Comprendía a la perfección que Ukyo no iba a aclarar el malentendido, después de todo ella tenía por fin a Ranma.**_

_**Al llegar al canal, dejó que todas las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo fluyeran por fin. Había sido una estúpida al aceptar ayudar a Ukyo. Había sido tan estúpida que creyó que Ranma la conocía lo suficiente para saber de qué era capaz y de que era incapaz; pero se equivocó en todo. Se equivocó al juzgar las intenciones de Ukyo y se equivocó al sobreestimar la confianza de Ranma en ella. **_

_**Continuó llorando, por largo rato hasta que, decidida, se levantó, limpió sus últimas lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y se prometió a sí misma ser valiente y nunca dejar que Ranma se enterara de cuánto la había herido. Que él se fuera con Ukyo, si eso quería; ella le demostraría que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.**_

"Parecía una buena idea, al principio" pensó Akane compungida. Era intensamente consciente de la presencia de Ranma su lado. Por momentos, sentía que sus piernas se volvían de gelatina.

Lo observó de reojo, atento a lo que decía el sacerdote. Era aún más apuesto de lo que fue cuando joven. Sólo que sus rasgos ya no tenían nada de la ingenuidad que lo caracterizaba, parecía casi amargado. Aunque eso no le quitaba un ápice de su atractivo, reconoció Akane al percibir cómo la mayoría de las mujeres presentes lo miraba con admiración.

Por un breve instante, la inseguridad de sus días de adolescencia volvió a inundarla. De seguro que todas pensaban que alguien tan desgarbada como ella no cuadraba al lado de tan magnífico hombre, ni siquiera para servir de padrinos. Sacudió levemente la cabeza para borrar ese pensamiento y levantó la barbilla en uno de sus antiguos gestos de orgullo. Ella era una Tendo, era la boda de su hermana y no iba a permitir que nadie la humillara.

Al lado de Akane, Ranma percibía cada uno de los movimientos de la joven. Por un momento distinguió, por el rabillo del ojo, un destello de la personalidad de Akane. Un reflejo que hizo que la sangre corriera más aprisa por sus venas, en clara evidencia de lo atractiva que aún le parecía su ex-prometida.

─"Lo que Dios ha unido, no lo separe el hombre" ─dijo el sacerdote tras escuchar los votos de los contrayentes. Las palabras enviaron a Ranma muchos años atrás en su vida.

_**Había ido a ver a Ukyo, para relatarle lo sucedido y ella se había mostrado sorprendida: no creyó que Akane fuera capaz de traicionarlo; sin embargo, reconoció que la había visto muy extraña últimamente, sobre todo cuando Ryoga estaba por ahí. Ranma se dio cuenta de que era verdad. Cuando Ryoga se aparecía por el dojo, Akane salía con frecuencia, sin decir a donde iba.**_

_**Ukyo lo consoló, le murmuró palabras de aliento y, antes de que pudiera evitarlo, lo besó. Estaba apunto de apartarla; pero descubrió que Akane estaba observándolos, así que, lleno de resentimiento, profundizó el beso: que Akane se enterara de una vez por todas que ella no era la única y que le importaba muy poco lo que pasara con ella y con su misterioso enamorado... más que enamorado, se corrigió al recordar la prueba de embarazo.**_

_**Cuando Akane se fue, se separó de Ukyo, sintiéndose culpable, ¡Maldición! Siempre había pensado que, cuando besara a una chica por su voluntad, ésta sería Akane.**_

─_**Lo siento Ukyo, pero tengo que irme ─sin esperar respuesta salió a toda velocidad del Uchan's. Lo sucedido en ese día cambiaba todo. No quería estar cerca de Akane para que ella lo humillara y tampoco quería tener a su padre con él. Era hora de empezar una nueva vida lejos de los Tendo, los Saotome, los Hibiki, las Amazonas, y todos aquellos que lo perseguían. Desgraciadamente, también era hora de decir adiós a las artes marciales, no podía continuar practicándolas públicamente porque siempre le recordarían todo cuanto había perdido...o que nunca fue suyo.**_

"No sé porqué dejé que Ukyo viniera conmigo", pensó con algo de fastidio, soportando a su amiga colgada del brazo cuando salieron de la Iglesia. Su amante, se corrigió. Ahora era un adulto, había madurado, y tenía ciertas necesidades. Ukyo estaba a su lado y no insistía en formalizar ningún compromiso, simplemente aceptaba lo que él estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle.

Recordó las palabras del sacerdote: "Lo que Dios unió, no lo separe el hombre". Sonrió con cinismo; tal vez, si Akane hubiera sido diferente, él habría estado dispuesto a creer en algo tan estúpido. Pero la realidad era distinta: ahora sabía que las cosas buenas no existen, simplemente existe la idiotez de las personas que no quieren darse cuenta de la podredumbre que hay a su alrededor.

Akane observó cómo Ranma y Ukyo dejaban la Iglesia, sin duda para trasladarse al lugar de la recepción; de regreso al hotel. Sintió una punzada de celos, esos celos tan difícilmente olvidados y también sintió algo de envidia: Ukyo compartía la vida de Ranma, estaba a su lado, vivía con él, aparecía en todos los reportajes y entrevistas que le hacían, era la anfitriona en las fiestas que él ofrecía para el mundo de la alta sociedad. Su relación era un secreto a voces. Después de un momento recapacitó: ella no quería vivir siendo la sombra de alguien, mucho menos la de Ranma. Si esa vida hacía feliz a Ukyo era justo que la ex-chef estuviera en ese lugar: detrás del campeón deportivo más exitoso del Japón.

"Y más rico" pensó con cierta tristeza. No le gustaba el estatus actual de Ranma. El encuentro de esa mañana le había hecho sentir que, de algún modo, la vida en la alta sociedad había matado al insolente y engreído que conoció en su juventud, para sustituirlo por alguien sin sentimientos.

Recordó las fotos en las revistas, las entrevistas, las cenas de gala a las que el heredero Saotome asistía. Ranma había aprendido el arte de la conversación y los buenos modales; pero sus respuestas nunca dejaban satisfechos a los paparazzi y tampoco sus romances, o mejor dicho, la falta de ellos. Ranma tenía mucho cuidado de no ser fotografiado con nadie que pudieran considerar un prospecto y Ukyo... bueno, Ukyo era algo de lo cual nadie hablaba, ni siquiera el reportero más amarillista. Se rumoraba que, la primera vez que eso ocurrió, Saotome llevó el caso ante la justicia; y el reportero, la revista y alguno que otro fotógrafo se llevaron el susto de su vida. Sí. Ranma seguía siendo implacable al responder las ofensas, aunque ahora no utilizara los puños.

Akane observó emocionada y verdaderamente feliz cómo su hermana salía de la Iglesia del brazo de su esposo. De no ser por éste, Ranma no habría asistido. Las familias Tendo y Saotome había roto relaciones cuando el compromiso fue anulado y el propio Ranma no frecuentaba a sus progenitores. Pero ahora, él era socio del esposo de Kasumi en alguna de las empresas donde ambos eran accionistas y no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la invitación a la boda, y ser padrino.

Una sonrisa creció en los labios de Akane cuando le suplicó al cielo y al Dios en el que su hermana creía que, sin importar lo que pasara, Kasumi siempre fuera feliz y que nunca enfrentara un sufrimiento parecido al que ella había tenido que vivir.

─_**¿Te vas? ─preguntó Akane tratando de que su voz sonara normal. Había regresado de una visita al doctor Tofu y de hablar con Ryoga, que por fortuna andaba por ahí; y encontró a Ranma empacando.**_

─_**¿Qué? ─dijo Ranma con rudeza─. ¿No lo ves? ─no volteó a mirarla; prácticamente la ignoró.**_

─_**¿Cuándo regresas? ─apenas dijo eso, se arrepintió de hacer tal pregunta. Ella no le demostraría interés. No después de lo que había visto.**_

─_**Cuando decidas decirme la verdad ─Ranma se puso de pie para enfrentarla. Lo que vio en sus ojos destrozó todas sus esperanzas de que él sintiera algo por ella. Bajó la mirada, esperando ocultar su decepción y su dolor y entonces, lo escuchó decir, con algo parecido a la decepción ─y, por lo visto, eso nunca pasará.**_

─_**Ya veo ─Akane luchó contra las lágrimas, poniendo todo su orgullo en ello─. Estás utilizando todo esto como pretexto para ocultar que por fin te has decidido ¡Eres el mismo cobarde de siempre!─exclamó con rabia. **_

─_**Piensa lo que quieras, no me importa ¡Nunca me importó!─confirmó el joven con una frialdad desconocida en él, y luego añadió─: Ukyo se va conmigo, quise decírtelo antes de que lo sepas por los demás ─se volvió a seguir empacando y fue por eso que no vio cómo las lágrimas bañaban las mejillas de Akane, quién salió de la habitación murmurando un simple:**_

─_**Buena suerte.**_

"Hubiera querido decirle 'te amo'" pensó la joven, de vuelta en el presente; "pero no me habría creído". Permanecía sentada en la mesa destinada a los padrinos.

La única concesión que había conseguido de Kasumi, quien distribuyó los lugares, era que ubicara a Ranma tan lejos de ella como le fuera posible. Aún así le parecía demasiado cerca. Tenía a sus costados al padrino de velación, quien había dejado el lugar vacío por irse a bailar con su esposa, y a la organizadora de la boda: una mujer muy guapa que apenas pasaba los treinta años y que estaba emocionadísima por la oportunidad que había conseguido, no de ser la creadora de tan deslumbrante festejo; sino de estar en la misma mesa que Ranma Saotome, uno de los solteros más codiciados del país.

Una débil sonrisa surgió en los labios de Akane al recordar aquella ocasión en que Ranma se enamoró de Cologne, la bisabuela de Shampoo. Al menos Makoto, que así se llamaba su vecina, era de muy buen porte. Ranma no sufriría tanto al verse acosado por ella.

─¿Está ocupado este lugar? ─dijo el objeto de sus pensamientos a su izquierda.

─¡Por supuesto que no! ─exclamó Makoto a su diestra, con todo el entusiasmo que pudo reunir. Ranma la ignoró y miró con fijeza a Akane, como esperando su aprobación; más bien, provocándola a que hiciera una escena.

─No por el momento ─Akane reunió toda la fortaleza de su persona y trató de permanecer impasible. Con disimulo miró hacia los demás invitados en las otras mesas. No podía mirar hacia Makoto porque sabía que ella la ignoraría en beneficio de Ranma, quien ya había ocupado el lugar y conversaba con otro de los padrinos quien, según le había murmurado Nabiki al salir de la Iglesia, era el dueño de una cadena de tiendas de artículos deportivos.

─¿No te parece que Saotome luce mucho más guapo de cerca? ─le susurró al oído Makoto. La dama estaba en verdad emocionada.

─Si, claro ─dijo ella con indiferencia y velado cinismo; aunque Makoto no lo percibió. De manera automática tomó un sorbo de su bebida, más necesitada de algo en qué apoyarse que sedienta ¿Porqué diantre todas las mujeres, de todas las edades, pensaban eso de él? ¿Porqué, por todos los kamis, ella no podía negar esa verdad?

─Si eso que dijiste es cierto ¿Porqué pediste a Kasumi que me sentara a un kilómetro de tu lugar? ─Ranma había hecho una pausa en su charla para susurrarle las palabras al oído. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Akane se puso de pie, y con toda la calma que pudo reunir, se disculpó con su vecina y se dirigió al tocador.

Una vez que comprobó que no había nadie, dejó que el llanto la dominara por unos breves momentos. La sensación de nausea que había sentido cuando se encontró con Ranma en el elevador, hizo efecto sobre su agotado organismo. Después que todo pasó, refrescó su rostro y se recostó sobre el sofá que estaba en la salita contigua. Cerró los ojos por un momento, y no se dio cuenta cuando perdió el conocimiento.

─Akane ¿Estás ahí? ¿Te encuentras bien? ─la voz masculina estuvo acompañada de algunos toques en la puerta del tocador; pero la joven Tendo no la escuchó.

Se oyó una maldición al lado de afuera y después Ranma entró al tocador de damas. Estuvo a punto de patearse a sí mismo por ir tras ella, pero de algún modo esa mujer aún ejercía un férreo control sobre sus instintos de protección y culpabilidad.

Todo el arrepentimiento que sentía se esfumó al contemplar a la joven, quien yacía inconsciente sobre un sofá. Su rostro tenía una palidez enfermiza y tenía el aspecto de haber llorado.

─¡Akane! ─murmuró desesperado, mientras la tomaba con suavidad de los hombros para sacudirla. Como ella no reaccionó, la levantó en brazos con mucho cuidado y salió de ahí. Solamente dos de los empleados que servían lo vieron dirigirse con su preciosa carga hacia las habitaciones.

Conocía bien el edificio, puesto que era uno de los dueños y un huésped frecuente; situación que había cuidado de mantener muy en secreto. Antes de llegar a la recepción dio vuelta en un pasillo secundario, que conducía a un ascensor de servicio, de esa manera evitaría que algún curioso lo descubriera.

Mientras aguardaba a que el elevador lo trasportara al piso donde se encontraba la suite destinada para la familia de Akane, se permitió sentir. Sentir, por primera vez en tantos años, como su corazón latía más rápido por tenerla tan cerca. Sentir como ella era la única que parecía hecha a medida para sus brazos. Sentir la suavidad y ligereza de su cuerpo contra el de él. Sentir como su aroma lo envolvía, llenándolo de una dulzura incomparable.

El ascensor llegó a su destino y Ranma salió. Akane aún estaba inconsciente. Al llegar a la habitación de los Tendo extrajo una llave maestra y abrió con ella la puerta. Sabía cuál habitación ocupaba Akane ya que, siguiendo un impulso, había hecho decorar una de ellas acorde a los gustos de la joven, no tenía dudas de que ella la escogería por seguro.

Atravesó la sala y abrió la puerta de esa habitación. Se quedó helado al mirar que estaba vacía. De cualquier manera colocó a Akane sobre la cama. Entonces se permitió contemplarla. La joven parecía agotada de verdad: suaves sombras debajo de sus párpados, en la parte superior de sus mejillas delataban que no había dormido bien en días. Luego estaba también esa languidez que había notado durante su primer encuentro en el ascensor. No podía explicarlo. La Akane que él recordaba estaba llena de energía, la Akane que él recordaba era la chica que podía mantenerse al par de él en la caótica vida que llevaron durante sus días de estudiantes... ¿Qué demonios le sucedía?

La contempló, pensativo. Había algo extraño en todo eso, lo presentía; de alguna manera, encontrarla de nuevo era una señal.

Dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, largo tiempo reprimidos acarició su rostro con ternura; sintió que las yemas de sus dedos ardían al contacto con la suave piel. Por reflejo, retiró la mano con brusquedad. No. No iba a caer de nuevo, no iba a ser tan estúpido como antes.

Se retiró de la cama y se sentó en el banquillo del tocador para continuar observándola. Por un momento, el jarrón repleto de rosas amarillas capturó su atención. Él, en persona, lo había colocado sobre el tocador el día anterior, y ahora estaba sobre la mesilla de noche. Sintió cómo lo invadía una intensa calidez. "Sé realista", se dijo, "Ella ni siquiera lo vio. Con toda seguridad la afanadora lo cambió de lugar".

Decidido se puso de pie y abandonó la habitación. Estaba furioso consigo mismo. Furioso por continuar sintiendo lo que sentía. Furioso por estar ahí, con ella, cuando debería estar con Ukyo.

"Ukyo" pensó, regresando a la realidad. Caminó más aprisa. Con toda seguridad ella lo estaba echando de menos. Sí. Su lugar estaba al lado de ella. Tal vez era hora de recompensarla por su paciencia. Tal vez era el momento de olvidarse para siempre de Akane y dejar atrás su pasado. Ese pasado tan doloroso y que se resistía a morir.

_**Después de dejar Uchan's caminó sin rumbo por Nerima hasta que se hizo tarde y el sol empezó a ocultarse.**_

_**Al regresar, cuando pasaba por el parque cercano al dojo, distinguió a Akane por uno de los andadores. Fiel a su costumbre, la siguió. Observó que se infiltraba entre unos matorrales y fue tras ella, sigiloso. Cuando pudo distinguir lo que sucedía fue el momento más doloroso de su vida. Akane estaba con Ryoga. Estaban abrazados; muy juntos. Ella, que siempre se apartaba de él con disgusto, no dudaba en abrazar a ese cerdo. Bien. Al parecer, su decisión había sido la correcta. Se iría para siempre de ahí; y, si su familia lo repudiaba por eso, era problema de ellos. En lo que a él tocaba, su compromiso con Akane jamás había existido.**_

_**Se dirigió a la casa Tendo y comenzó a empacar. Akane entro a su habitación y le preguntó si se iba y cuándo regresaría. **_

_**Sin voltear a verla, le comunicó su decisión, y añadió que Ukyo se iría con él. En aquel momento eso no era cierto, puesto que aún no habían tomado esa decisión; sin embargo, quería que Akane supiera que él también tenía a alguien. Luego, ella le acusó de ser un cobarde, y entonces, la enfrentó, con toda la rabia que bullía en su interior, diciéndole directamente lo poco que le importaba.**_

_**Cuando Akane salió de su habitación, golpeó la almohada con el puño. Las suaves plumas que la rellenaban volaron por todo el cuarto; pero el no pudo verlas porque las lágrimas nublaban su vista.**_

Ranma frotó sus ojos con los dedos mientras esperaba que el ascensor para huéspedes hiciera el recorrido hasta la planta baja. Después de tanto tiempo la traición le dolía igual. Cuando las puertas se abrieron se encontró con Tanyako, quien traía un cargamento de equipaje. Ranma recordó que lo había enviado por esas maletas, a otro departamento en uno de los danchi de Juubangai.

─¿Porqué no subiste por el otro ascensor? ─preguntó disgustado.

─Pensé que éste era el de servicio ─respondió el empleado, sin inmutarse; con evidente sorna─. Como el dueño estaba utilizando el otro...

─¡Cierra el pico! ─Ranma lo miró con furia─. Y lo digo muy en serio. Si aprecias tu trabajo no comentarás nada de lo que viste.

─¡Sí señor! ─contestó el joven, chocando los talones en un gesto marcial.

─¡Fuera de aquí! ─indicó Ranma con un ademán despectivo. El joven entró al ascensor y Ranma se dirigió al Lobby para volver a la fiesta.

*****- *- *****- *- *****

*****- _rdb _- *****

*****

*****

─Algunas veces, las personas nos engañan por completo ─escuchó decir a una mujer. Inmediatamente la identificó como Nabiki Tendo.

─¡Vaya! Al parecer tú también has aprendido esa ley de la vida─contestó burlón, girándose para encararla.

─Tú me la enseñaste Saotome ─dijo la hermosa joven, con desprecio evidente. Sus ojos parecían de acero. "La reina de hielo", pensó Ranma para sus adentros. Nabiki no había cambiado en absoluto.

─Y a mí, me la enseñó tu hermana...

─¡Akane es el alma más sincera que jamás encontraste en tu podrida vida, Saotome!─lo interrumpió ella, la mirada de la mediana de las Tendo era glacial, directa, desafiante─. Pero...─Nabiki hizo una mueca de ironía─, es obvio que eso es algo que tú nunca comprenderás ─la joven se acercó a él y se alzó sobre las puntas de los pies para acercar sus labios a su oído. Ranma permaneció impasible. Estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de juegos, aunque no pensó que Nabiki coquetearía con él─. Y ¿Sabes qué?─susurró ella─. Me alegro de que Akane se halla librado de una escoria como tú ─Nabiki encontró sus ojos de nuevo y todo el odio que sentía contra él brilló en su mirada, cambiando su impresión anterior.

─Fui yo quien, gracias a un inesperado golpe de suerte, se libró de una basura como ella ─le respondió con seguridad, su voz dura, fría, velada por la furia y con un dejo indiscutible de dolor y decepción, antes de alejarse rumbo al banquete. No se dio cuenta de que la expresión de odio de su casi-cuñada se convertía en una de profunda confusión.

*****- *- *****- *- *****

*****- _rdb _- *****

*****

*****

La celebración estaba en su apogeo. Casi todos los invitados ocupaban la pista de baile; que era en realidad una alberca del hotel, que había sido transformada para la ocasión cubriéndola con una estructura de vinilo. La profusa iluminación se reflejaba en el agua, arrancándole destellos multicolor pese a que aún era de día. Ranma pensó, mientras contemplaba los reflejos sobre el agua, que si hubiera sido el adolescente que fue, se habría admirado ante tal espectáculo.

"Y seguramente hubieran aparecido Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi, Mousse, Kuno y Ryoga, por lo menos; y esto hubiera terminado con la alberca disecada por un Muoko Takabisha o un Shishi Hokodan; o ambos y un gran corto circuito" pensó, con tan buen humor, que sonrió sinceramente.

─¿Cuál es el chiste? ─preguntó Kasumi al llegar a su lado. Ranma se maravilló de no haber percibido su presencia. Como siempre, Kasumi era la única persona con la habilidad de volverse invisible para él; al contrario que Akane. Con frecuencia se imaginaba que, si viviera en otro planeta, aún desde allá sabría el lugar exacto en que su ex-prometida estaba.

Apartó esos pensamientos de su mente y se concentró en su anfitriona. Ella era muy especial para él; la única razón de su presencia ahí. Con ella se permitía ser el de siempre, ante ella bajaba todas sus defensas; después de todo, ella no había juzgado su proceder en el pasado y había aceptado su decisión comunicándole su aprecio sincero.

─_**Buena suerte, Ranma ─le dijo sonriendo con amabilidad. Al verlo salir hacia la calle, lo acompañó hasta la puerta, en dónde le hizo una petición─: sólo prométeme algo...**_

─_**Lo que sea, Kasumi ─dijo él, agradecido con ella por todo cuanto había hecho para que su estancia entre los Tendo fuera agradable.**_

─_**Que serás feliz.**_

─_**Yo...─él se encontró incapaz de hacer ese voto con sinceridad.**_

─_**Por favor, debes intentarlo con todas tus fuerzas ─suplicó con las manos entrelazadas frente a su pecho.**_

─_**Kasumi...─¿Cómo confiarle la pena que embargaba su ser? ¿Cómo revelarle que esa meta sería imposible ya para él de ahora en adelante?**_

─_**Ranma ─ella tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y lo miró a los ojos─. Todo lo que estás haciendo debe tener una finalidad; y si todo esto no te beneficia a ti ¿Cuál es la razón para hacerlo? ─dijo con tono serio y grave expresión mientras volvía a suplicar─: Por favor...¡Prométemelo!**_

─_**Está bien ─suspiró, derrotado por su mirada limpia y cristalina─. Te lo prometo.**_

"Aún entonces sabía que era una promesa que no cumpliría" se dijo, mientras la contemplaba. Al estar con ella, siempre conseguía tranquilidad para su espíritu.

─Recordaba Kasumi ─dijo ahora con suavidad─. Y pensaba en el desastre que hubiera armado la pandilla de violentos de Nerima.

─¿Sabes, hermano? ─dijo con dulzura mientras le acariciaba el rostro con un dedo enfundado en encaje y le tomaba de la mano. Ella siempre lo llamaba así desde que se volvieron a encontrar─. Creo que es hora de que cumplas la promesa que me hiciste.

─Te lo dije antes: eso es imposible ─dijo con dureza; pero sus ojos no perdieron la calidez al encontrar los de ella, más bien reflejaron algo de melancolía.

─Lo imposible sólo requiere algunas negociaciones extra ─dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, citando una de las frases de su ahora esposo─. Y, en tu caso ─su expresión se ensombreció─. Requiere que descubras la verdad ─tras decir esto, Kasumi se retiró, sin darle tiempo a preguntar el significado real de esas palabras.

Miró cómo la radiante novia acudía a recibir a otro invitado. Alguien que, al parecer, llegaba con demasiado retraso. Por un momento le recordó a Ryoga. Con estupor identificó al recién llegado. No podía ser nadie más...¡Kasumi también había invitado al cerdo!

Ryoga también había cambiado, aunque seguía conservando cierto aire a campesino, notó, al observar el aspecto de su ex-rival. Era obvio que se sentía incómodo en ese esmoquin de alquiler. Inconscientemente, se sacudió una brizna de polvo imaginaria de su esmoquin de diseño italiano y, tomando una decisión, se dirigió con paso firme hacia donde Ryoga conversaba con Kasumi.

─...Así que decidí tomar un taxi; pero es toda una aventura llegar hasta aquí con ese tráfico─explicaba Ryoga con alegría.

─No importa, Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí. La familia estará feliz de verte, después de tanto tiempo.

─Gracias─.dijo Ryoga sonrojado, mostrando su omnipresente colmillo a la novia─. Sólo espero no extraviarme antes de saludarlos a todos.

─No te preocupes Hibiki, yo te guiaré ─ofreció Ranma entrando en la conversación, de la cual no había entendido nada. ¿Porqué Kasumi habría dicho: 'después de tanto tiempo'?

─¿Qué tal, Ranma? ─saludó Ryoga con frialdad, como si hubiera visto a un insecto indeseable.

─Los dejo ─la novia, despistada como siempre, no percibió la tensión que amenazaba con estallar entre esos dos─. Seguramente tendrán mucho de qué hablar ─dijo una sonriente Kasumi─. Por cierto, Ranma ¿No has visto a Akane?

─La escuché decir que iba a descansar ─mintió Ranma.

─¡Vaya! Tal vez deba pedirle a Nabiki que suba a la suite para ver si se encuentra bien...

─Por favor Kasumi, creo que Ryoga y yo podremos hacerlo con mucho gusto ─arrastró con él al confundido invitado antes de que protestara. Caminaron así pocos pasos y Ranma aflojó su agarre.

─Creo que estás capacitado para seguirme sin necesidad de llamar tanto la atención ¿No, Hibiki?─espetó con frialdad.

─Estamos amargados ¿verdad?─dijo Ryoga en el mismo tono.

─No me provoques Hibiki, todavía puedo echarte a la calle sin que nadie me lo discuta. No abuses de tu suerte ─la extraña conversación tenía lugar mientras avanzaban entre la gente sobre la pista de baile, cruzándola para dirigirse al Lobby.

─Suponía que seguías fiel a tus principios de hacer notar tu superioridad a la menor provocación, pero creo que exageras: no es el momento ni el lugar para una de tus habituales e indeseables demostraciones de arrogancia.

─Me gustaría que encontraras el camino por ti mismo; pero no quiero que contamines más sitios de los necesarios ─fue la ácida respuesta de Ranma.

─Tienes razón ─concordó Ryoga con sorprendente calma─. Después de todo, con tu inmundicia es suficiente.

Ranma no contestó, simplemente avanzó a toda prisa por el mismo camino que tomara cuando llevó a Akane a descansar. Al entrar en el ascensor, nada más Ryoga estuvo con él, golpeó con fuerza un botón secundario. El aparto se elevó y se detuvo a mitad del camino entre un piso y otro. Entonces tomó a Ryoga por las solapas del traje, haciéndolo doblarse hasta que su nariz estuvo contra la de él.

─¿Te atreves a insultarme después de cómo te portaste? ¡Maldito cerdo! ─rugió con furia.

─¡Me atrevo a lo que sea necesario! ─vociferó Ryoga, comenzando a enfadarse; aunque un momento después dejó escapar una risa irónica, mientras comentaba, con evidente incredulidad─: ¡Insultado por mi! ¡Después de que me arrebataste lo que más amaba! ¡Y de que heriste a una persona que no lo merecía con tu cobardía e inmadurez! ¿Te sientes insultado, Saotome?

─Tú ganaste al final, cerdo ─dijo Ranma con voz dura, liberando a Ryoga─. ¿Cómo te atreves a recriminarme por algo que al final te salió excelente?

─¿Sabes una cosa?... Ranma ─dijo, enfatizando el nombre y consiguiendo que sonara demasiado estúpido─. Si mi sufrimiento sirvió para algo, me alegro de que haya sido para mantener a salvo a Akane de ti ─Ryoga lo miró a los ojos, con una expresión de paz muy similar a la de Kasumi; eso evitó que Ranma lo golpeara de la manera en que deseaba hacerlo.

Con una dignidad sorprendente Ryoga se alejó de él, arrinconándose en la parte trasera del ascensor. Su mirada dirigida al suelo, sin verlo en realidad, perdido en recuerdos que, Ranma no lo dudaba, eran tal dolorosos como los de él.

─Ukyo era mi vida entera ─dijo con profunda tristeza, sin mirarlo─. Y estúpidamente creí que Akane significaba eso mismo para ti. Siempre tuve la esperanza de que aceptaras, de una vez por todas, lo que sentías por ella.

─Tú decías que la amabas...─señaló Ranma. Las palabras de Ryoga habían hecho crecer en él la confusión que surgió desde el mismo instante en que se encontró a Akane en el ascensor.

─Eso fue antes ─lo interrumpió Ryoga─. Antes de Jusenkyo, antes de la boda arruinada. Antes...de que Ukyo me ofreciera el amor que nunca podría obtener de Akane.

─¡Mientes! ─la violencia de Ranma volvió a manifestarse cuando le dio un puñetazo en el rostro a su antiguo némesis─. ¡Ukyo nunca ha amado a nadie más que mí!

─Yo no dije lo contrario ─repuso Ryoga tranquilamente, sin responder el golpe─. Después de todo, ella está contigo ¿No?

─Ryoga ─dijo Ranma, ya más tranquilo, en realidad incapaz de actuar contra el desconocido que tenía ante él─. ¿Porqué dormiste con mi prometida? ─preguntó, sintiéndo cómo el aletargado dolor en su interior despertaba con una intensidad ilimitada. No quería saberlo, pero tenía que resolver la tremenda duda que lo atormentó casi a diario durante todos esos años.

─No creí que te importara ─Ryoga se encogió de hombros, con indiferencia, mientras que el aura de Ranma comenzó a ser visible─. Después de todo, tú nunca la consideraste tu prometida ─eso caló en el alma de Ranma. Recordó cuántas veces había rechazado a Akane y negado su relación con ella, tal vez, si le hubiera puesto más atención, pensó dolido, las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes para ambos.

─¡Tu sabías que la amaba! ¡Siempre lo supiste! ─espetó con furia.

─¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Jamás demostraste sentir por ella nada aparte de la culpa por lo que había hecho tu padre con su familia! ─respondió Ryoga con rabia─ La única siempre fue Akane ¿Ya se te olvidó? ¡Todos lo sabíamos! ¡Incluso Shampoo lo sabía! ─Al escuchar las últimas palabras de Ryoga se quedó de una pieza ¿A quién demonios se refería el cerdo?. La respuesta estuvo clara cuando recordó lo que Ryoga le había dicho momentos antes: 'Ukyo era mi vida entera'.

Con movimientos pausados Ryoga pasó al lado de un anonadado Ranma y oprimió otro botón del ascensor. El dispositivo electrónico volvió a funcionar y pronto llegó a su destino en alguno de los pisos.

Ryoga abandonó el ascensor sin mirar atrás. Sin ver que, por fin, tras tantos años, había conseguido derrotar a su enemigo; aunque no de la manera que esperaba.

En la pequeña estructura de acero, que siguió ascendiendo, Ranma sintió que no podía respirar; el dolor que oprimía su pecho era demasiado. Se reclinó contra una de las paredes y dejó que las fuerzas lo abandonaran; se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo y permaneció ahí largo rato, intentando encajar las piezas del complicado rompecabezas en que su vida se había convertido ese día.

Tanyako, que regresaba de la suite, tras dejar el equipaje y entretenerse un poco, lo descubrió allí, con la mirada perdida y con el aspecto más lastimoso que jamás hubiera visto en alguien, mucho menos en su jefe. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer; pero sin querer que alguien más lo viera en ese estado, Tanyako lo ayudó a incorporarse y lo condujo a la habitación principal de la suite. Al menos esa fue su intención original; pero antes de llegar, a unos pasos de la puerta de la recámara principal, escuchó voces en el interior de ésta. Eso le extrañó, acababa de irse y no había nadie ahí. Entonces recordó que había escuchado el ascensor principal timbrar cuando esperaba el secundario y pensó que se trataba de Ranma.

Ranma por su parte, salió de su estado de shock y, sin pronunciar palabra, recuperó su porte habitual. Como en cámara lenta, Tanyako observó cómo su jefe giraba el pomo de la puerta e irrumpía en la habitación. Una ola de satisfacción le recorrió el cuerpo cuando observó, en un parpadeo, quienes estaban en la recámara y lo que estaban haciendo. Con discreción se retiró de ahí y permaneció en el interior del ascensor de servicio, tal vez su jefe lo necesitaría después de esto.

A momento de entrar en la habitación, lujosamente amueblada, y contemplar a los ocupantes de la cama, Ranma se sintió libre. No sintió tristeza, y mucho menos la intensa sensación de traición que lo había dominado cuando contempló, años atrás a Akane y Ryoga enlazados en un inocente abrazo. Inocente. Esa era la palabra. Akane había sido inocente esa vez. Akane siempre fue inocente. La verdadera culpable estaba ante él, la verdadera traidora la tuvo siempre a su lado; engañándolo, proporcionándole verdades a medias; separándolo de su único y verdadero amor.

Con decisión volvió sobre sus pasos y cerró la puerta tras él. Se dirigió al ascensor principal ajeno al llamado de súplica que Ukyo lanzó. La observó salir de la habitación apenas cubierta por una sábana. Las puertas se cerraron y no vio nada más.

Oprimió por inercia el botón del piso donde se encontraba la suite de los Tendo; después lo pensó mejor y oprimió el de la planta baja. Su siguiente paso tenía que planearlo con sumo cuidado. No quería más interrupciones, no esta vez. Se enteraría de la verdad sin importar lo que tuviera que sacrificar en el proceso, incluídos él mismo y su condenado orgullo.

*****- *- *****- *- *****

*****- _rdb _- *****

*****

*****

Akane despertó sin saber donde se encontraba. Abrió los ojos lentamente enfocando el techo de la habitación. Intentó incorporarse pero no tuvo fuerzas para hacerlo; fue entonces cuando notó el mobiliario. Con sorpresa, y algo de ansiedad, reconoció la habitación. Había estado ahí el día anterior. Originalmente los demás la habían asignado para ella pensando que la decoración le gustaría; pero se rehusó a ocuparla. Percibía algo muy extraño, unas vibraciones intensas, perturbadoras, aunque en ningún modo desagradables.

Para su sorpresa Nabiki le sugirió compartir habitación, y así lo hizo, durmiendo con su hermana de nuevo, tras tantos años de no hacerlo.

Se sentó con lentitud, bajando las piernas por un lado de la cama. No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí; lo único que sabía era que se había sentido mal cuando estaba en el tocador "Y no era para menos" pensó al rememorar todo lo sucedido desde que encontrara a Ranma en el ascensor.

Con un suspiro, volvió a recostarse sobre la cama y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No quería pensar en él. Cruzó los brazos, abrazándose para contener el estremecimiento que la recorrió cuando evocó el susurro de Ranma junto a su oído. Eso la había conmocionado, y por eso había escapado; para tranquilizarse.

Con el paso del tiempo había llegado a necesitar con desesperación la cercanía de Ranma ¡Cuánto había extrañado estar en sus brazos al menor pretexto!

Se incorporó con brusquedad. Ya no era una niña. Era una mujer. Una mujer que había decidido olvidarse de su pasado y vivir el presente. La realidad era cruel, pero no podía cambiarla. Ranma ya no estaba a su lado, él estaba con Ukyo ahora, y tal vez nunca había querido estar con ella. Tal vez Ranma sólo había estado atrapado por una estúpida promesa de honor; pero eso había terminado el día en que abandonó el hogar de los Tendo.

Era hora de recuperar la dignidad. Era tiempo de volver y enfrentar a todos con espíritu alegre. No dejaría que la presencia de Ranma la afectara, no permitiría que la humillara de nuevo. El era el traidor. Él le había ocultado su relación con Ukyo y la había convertido en un blanco para las murmuraciones; sin mencionar que la dejó también a merced de la ira de las amazonas.

─_**No entiendo lo que el prometido está tramando ─dijo Cologne blandiendo amenazadoramente su bastón. La habían acorralado en una callejuela cuando salió a hacer su recorrido matutino─; pero de algo estoy segura: él te ama y volverá por ti.**_

─_**¡Déjenme en paz! ─gritó ella, tratando de sonar segura de sí misma, pero temblando por dentro. Ranma ya no estaba y ni siquiera él tenía el poder para derrotar a la bisabuela. Resignada, asumió una postura defensiva─. ¡Ranma está con Ukyo!**_

─_**Y cuando Ranma regresar...─dijo Shampoo aterrizando tras ella, ignorante a sus palabras─. No encontrar nada de ti ─afirmó la amazona enganchándola del cuello con sus bomboris.**_

─_**¡Basta Shampoo! ─una avalancha de cadenas y objetos metálicos surgieron desde lo alto de una barda y apresaron a la amazona.**_

─_**¡Mousse! Esto es un procedimiento legal, no interfieras o serás sancionado por el consejo de la tribu ─dijo Cologne, quien permanecía inmóvil, ya que al parecer no iba a tomarse la molestia de lidiar con él.**_

─_**Si le hacen daño a Tendo Akane ─dijo el joven chino con un tono amenazador, extraño en él─. Tal vez nadie de la tribu quede en pie para juzgarme.**_

─_**¡Insolente! ─dijo Cologne, saltando para acercarse.**_

─_**¡Shampoo! ¡Recapacita! ¡Recuerda a Saffron!─dijo Mousse acercándose a la joven, que luchaba por liberarse de las cadenas.**_

─_**¿Saffron? ─inquirió la matriarca.**_

─_**El poder de Saotome superó al del señor de Jusenkyo ─explicó Mousse sin dejar de mirar a Shampoo.**_

─_**Vaya, vaya ─dijo la anciana sorprendida mientras giraba alrededor de Akane examinándola de pies a cabeza─. Y todo por alguien tan patético como tú ─de pronto la anciana la golpeó entre los omóplatos con el bastón. El dolor fue tan intenso que cayó de rodillas en el pavimento─. Cuando el prometido regrese ¡Asegúrate de enviarlo a China por tu cura, jovencita!**_

─_**¡Jamás! ─consiguió espetar Akane con las pocas fuerzas que pudo reunir. El dolor se extendió también a sus piernas. Era algo quemante. Si Ranma regresaba, que ella estaba segura de que no lo haría, no podía enviarlo a China porque sabía que entonces lo perdería para siempre. Aunque hubiera vencido a Saffron dudaba que pudiera contra la tribu amazónica entera, pese a las palabras de Mousse.**_

─_**¡Jua, jua! ─se rió la anciana─. ¡No esperaba menos de ti chiquilla insolente! ─dijo, mientras con el bastón la obligaba a levantar el rostro para que pudiera mirarla─. Me pregunto...─dijo, con cinismo─ ¿Cuánto tiempo resistirás bajo el poder del 'toque ácido'?**_

_**Los amazonas se retiraron y ella se quedó ahí. Consiguió llegar con dificultad al dojo; los músculos le ardían terriblemente por el esfuerzo.**_

_**Tras consultar al doctor Tofu; este consiguió aplicarle un remedio temporal. Eso le permitía varios meses de descanso, siempre y cuando no forzara sus músculos. Lo cual significó, en realidad, que debió abandonar las artes marciales para siempre.**_

Akane sintió como la invadía una familiar sensación de pérdida, de vacío. Sí, la venganza de Cologne había sido maquiavélica. La anciana los conocía bien. La matriarca se aseguró de destruir cualquier oportunidad de una vida feliz y plena; se aseguró de que las amazonas nunca fueran olvidadas.

"Al menos uno de nosotros es feliz" pensó Akane con algo de satisfacción. En ocasiones, se alegraba de que Ranma no estuviera a su lado; porque de esa forma, las intenciones de Cologne jamás prosperarían. Sabía que, de haber permanecido en Nerima, Ranma hubiera insistido en aceptar el desafío de Cologne con consecuencias impredecibles para todos. Aunque también solía pensar que, si Ranma se hubiera quedado con ella, no le habría importado tanto renunciar a las artes marciales.

'El te ama y volverá por ti'. Las palabras de la anciana estaban grabadas a fuego en su mente. Y habían sostenido sus esperanzas por largo tiempo; pero hasta la esperanza más firme se debilita cuando pasan los meses y los años y la tan esperada profecía no se cumple. Con el tiempo, se había convencido de que Cologne estaba equivocada.

*****- *- *****- *- *****

*****- _rdb _- *****

*****

*****

─Nihao ─la voz era de una mujer y tenía un tono increíblemente bajo y sensual. Ranma sintió que su corazón se paralizaba; tan grande era su sorpresa al reconocerla.

─No lo creo ─dijo, girando para ver a la recién llegada. Había salido al estacionamiento para enviar a Tanyako a cumplir un encargo; pero no lo encontró. Así que fue en busca del automóvil; estaba introduciendo la llave en la portezuela cuando ella llegó.

─Pues créelo─dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Ranma la recorrió con mirada apreciativa, reparó en su atuendo elegante y en su abultado vientre, silueteado por la suave organiza violeta. Su cabello había cambiado a un tono negro profundo y era más corto.

─Xian Pu ─dijo en mandarín, sin poder pensar en algo más.

─Hola Ranma ─no dijo Aireen y eso lo complació. Al parecer la joven amazona tenía ahora una nueva vida, y hablaba mucho mejor el japonés. Percibió que ella le miraba con curiosidad, como intentando averiguar algo. Su expresión inusualmente seria.

─¿Vienes a la boda? ─preguntó al percatarse del obsequio delicadamente envuelto que sostenía en su mano izquierda.

─No precisamente ─dijo ella con tristeza─. En realidad vine a solucionar algunos asuntos que quedaron pendientes cuando regresé a China ─su mirada se posó sobre él, intensa, llena de algo que parecía ¿remordimiento? ¿dolor? Ranma no sabía, pero sí sabía que Xian Pu estaba ahí con algún fin tremendamente importante, a juzgar por su comportamiento. Nuevamente se sintió incómodo. Persistía en él la sensación de estar siendo cuidadosamente analizado por su antigua contrincante.

─Les debes algo a los Tendo ¿Verdad?─preguntó Ranma, con la intención de indagar, y vio, azorado cómo la mujer palidecía varios grados. Por un momento temió que fuera a desmayarse, así que la sostuvo con firmeza

─Ranma, yo...─ella lo miró a los ojos con todo el temor reflejado en sus iris violeta. Por un momento pensó en Akane y en cómo manifestó ese mismo temor ante él ¡Por todos los diablos! ¿Qué estaba pasando?

─Yo lo siento Ranma, lo siento muchísimo ─dijo ella con voz apenas audible, indudablemente alterada─. Mi bisabuela no tenía ningún derecho a hacer lo que hizo; por favor, perdónenme, perdónenos ─dijo. El sintió como el cuerpo de la mujer temblaba, la observó pero ella evadió su mirada.

─¿Tu bisabuela? ¿De qué demonios me estás hablando? ─preguntó, alzando la voz mientras la tomaba por los hombros con rudeza.

─¿Akane no te lo dijo? ─la sorpresa que sintió y que también escuchó en la voz femenina, hizo que la soltara.

─No he hablado con Akane desde que me fui de Nerima ─explicó molesto─, hoy es la primera vez que la encuentro desde aquel día ─reconoció, contra su voluntad. Hizo un esfuerzo por controlar la ira y la decepción, tenía que tranquilizarse si quería descubrir el misterio que Shampoo se traía entre manos.

─¿Me estás diciendo la verdad? ─ la amazona lo miró con incredulidad, como si nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que tal cosa fuera posible.

─Por supuesto ─Ranma sintió como si estuviera cayendo por un abismo. Primero Ryoga, Nabiki e incluso Tanyako, parecía que todos esperaban verlo al lado de Akane. Y ahora Shampoo...de entre todas las personas. Recordó las palabras de Ryoga: "¡Hasta Shampoo lo sabía!"

─Entonces no tengo nada que tratar contigo ─Shampoo recuperó la compostura y dio la vuelta para dirigirse al hotel─. Debo ver a Akane y terminar al asunto que me trajo aquí.

─Shampoo ─Ranma reaccionó y fue tras ella─. ¡Espera! ─suplicó, pero ella no se detuvo, sino que por el contrario, avanzó más de prisa ─¡Por favor! ─el tono desesperado sorprendió a la amazona y se volvió a mirarlo de hito en hito, aún incrédula─. Tienes que contarme lo qué sucedió. Ninguno aquí parece dispuesto a decirme la verdad.

─¿Para qué? ─repuso ella con amargura, le dio la espalda y continuó su camino, aunque avanzando más despacio─. Es obvio que Akane no te importó nunca. Ya me resultaba raro que no hubieras aparecido por la aldea ─se volvió un momento, para observarlo con profunda tristeza, decepcionada, antes de entrar al Lobby. Ranma pensó en Ryoga, él también lo había mirado de esa forma─. Es una verdadera lástima que Tendo Akane haya sufrido injustamente por tu culpa. Aunque me alegro de que ella esté libre de ti ─esas palabras, viniendo de Shampoo, lo impactaron más que cuando Ryoga las pronunció; por lo regular ella quería liberarlo a él de Akane.

─¡Maldita sea, Shampoo! Te pido... Te suplico, de rodillas si es necesario, que me digas la verdad.

─Ya te dije que no es un asunto que te corresponda conocer ─respondió la mujer con voz fría, impersonal─. Y, de cualquier forma, estoy aquí para terminar con el sufrimiento de Akane, así que no tiene caso que te preocupes ahora ─dijo la amazona antes de acercarse al empleado de la recepción, con seguridad para preguntar por el número de la habitación de Akane.

La caída se hizo más rápida por el abismo. Ranma Saotome, ex-artista marcial e ídolo deportivo de su país en numerosas disciplinas, se quedó de pie por largo rato, ante la entrada del hotel. No sabía qué hacer. No hallaba qué pensar. Todo el mundo que conocía se había destruído ese día. La verdad sobre la que había cimentado su nueva vida era una mentira, si tenía que creerle a Ryoga. Entonces, las últimas palabras de Shampoo lo hicieron reaccionar "Estoy aquí para terminar con el sufrimiento de Akane". Sin pensar en nada más, sin saber qué se proponía su ex-prometida más peligrosa, corrió a toda velocidad rumbo a la suite donde estaba Akane. No esperó el ascensor; tal vez Akane estaba en peligro.

*****- *- *****- *- *****

*****- _rdb _- *****

*****

*****

*toc toc*

El llamado a la puerta sacó a Akane de sus recuerdos, de su dolor. Se levantó con calma y salió de la habitación amarilla, como la había bautizado Nabiki en broma, y cruzó la estancia. Al abrir la puerta, el temor se apoderó de ella por un momento.

─¿Tú? ─murmuró tratando de controlarse. Por instinto miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo, tratando de conseguir ayuda.

─No voy a hacerte daño, y te suplico que me escuches, te lo suplico por la vida de mi hijo ─dijo Shampoo evitando el golpe que Akane le lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, que no eran muchas.

La palabra 'hijo' hizo reaccionar a la joven Tendo. Con incredulidad observó a la mujer ante ella; era evidente su estado avanzado de gravidez. Eso conmovió a Akane, era seguro que Shampoo se estaba arriesgando al enfrentarla, no creía que quisiera hacerle daño.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo más, escuchó que alguien subía las escaleras, las pisadas eran rápidas y tan poderosas, que se escuchaban pese a que la escalera estaba en otro pasillo al final de ése.

─Es Ranma ─afirmó Shampoo sin sombra de duda. Akane se limitó a esperar que, quien fuera, apareciera y se sorprendió al comprobar que Shampoo estaba en lo cierto. En un parpadeo él llegó hasta ellas, visiblemente angustiado.

─¿Estas bien? ─preguntó, dirigiéndose a Akane.

─¿Y porqué no habría de estarlo? ─contestó Shampoo con tono desafiante. Akane sintió un vuelco en el estómago; lo que fuera que Shampoo viniera a tratar no podía permitir que Ranma se enterara. No lo conocía, el Ranma de antes era una persona noble que no lastimaría a nadie; este Ranma era de cuidado. Se encontró, a pesar de todo, temiendo por la seguridad de su antigua rival.

─Si, gracias ─contestó sin mirarlo, sorprendida por su genuina preocupación, y añadió dirigiéndose a Shampoo─. Pasa por favor, Shampoo, con seguridad quieres descansar ¿Acabas de llegar de China?

─¿Akane...?─la interrumpió Ranma.

─Dime

─¿Qué diablos pasa?

─Shampoo vino de visita ¿No lo ves?─contestó con toda calma. Tomó a la otra mujer del brazo y la hizo pasar al interior de la suite. Ranma también entró, a pesar de que ella no se lo pidió; pero Shampoo se volvió para mirarlo con firmeza.

─Tengo que hablar con Akane en privado.

─Ranma...─dijo Akane mirándolo también.

─¿Si?─él la miró, su mirada tan perdida como sus pensamientos, le dolía sentirse excluido, le dolía que ella ya no aceptara su protección.

─Puedo asegurarte que Shampoo no vino a causarte problemas ─afirmo la joven. La palabra 'causarte' también le dolió. Akane pensaba que él se preocupaba por sí mismo.

─¿Y por eso se presenta justo el día de hoy? No creo que...

─¡Es la boda de mi hermana! ─lo interrumpió Akane, estallando por fin, el fuego de antaño visible en sus ojos color chocolate─ ¡No una de tus estúpidas recepciones! ¡Deja de hacerte el importante!

─Akane tiene razón ─Shampoo lo miró con burla, al parecer no se había perdido una sola de sus reacciones.

─No confío en ti ─declaró Ranma sin rodeos, dirigiéndose a Shampoo.

─¿Nos disculpas un momento, Shampoo? ─Akane hizo un ademán a Ranma para que la siguiera y salió al pasillo. No bien él llegó junto a ella, le susurró enfadada.

─¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ¿Acaso no ves que ella está embarazada?

─Y otras veces estaba herida, y otras más parecía genuinamente arrepentida; pero eso no la detuvo de causar problemas ─afirmó él sin compasión.

─No creo que debas preocuparte por que ella desee causarte problemas ─dijo Akane, con voz tensa, repitiéndo sus anteriores palabras con desprecio─. Ella vino a verme a mí y, por lo tanto, su presencia aquí no tiene nada que ver contigo ¿verdad? ¡No voy a permitir que la hagas sentir mal de ninguna manera! ─ El brillo intenso de sus ojos lo distrajo tanto, que no pudo detener el golpe que la amazona lanzó con un bô hacia la espalda de Akane. Lo único que pudo hacer fue evitar que cayera al suelo, tomándola entre sus brazos.

─No te preocupes ─dijo Shampoo con una triste sonrisa, la compasión evidente en su mirada─. Ella está bien, sólo está inconsciente. El efecto dura solamente unos minutos.

─¡La heriste! ─dijo en tono acusador ¡había tenido razón en desconfiar de ella! No esperaba que Shampoo le contestara, así que se sorprendió ante sus siguientes palabras:

─No, jamás lo haría, sólo alivié su sufrimiento definitivamente ─declaró Shampoo con seguridad─. Mi bisabuela le aplicó el 'toque ácido' ─explicó, provocando que Ranma mirara sorprendido a Akane. Ahora entendía la misteriosa debilidad que había notado en ella. La culpabilidad se unió a la sorpresa, e incluso la superó: él no había estado ahí para protegerla de la lunática matriarca.

Shampoo se acercó despacio y extendió la mano para acariciar el rostro de Akane con ternura.

─Ella murió sin enseñarme cómo curarlo. Fue hasta ahora, que fui elevada al consejo tribal, que pude aprender la técnica que lo neutraliza.

─¿Cuándo...?─preguntó Ranma, sintiendo que el dolor lo dominaba, temeroso de conocer la respuesta. Seguía sin moverse, sosteniendo el frágil peso de Akane entre sus poderosos brazos. En el fondo sabía de antemano, lo que la amazona iba a decirle.

─Fue durante su caminata matutina, unos pocos días después de tu partida. La bisabuela no le creyó cuando ella le dijo que no sabía donde encontrarte ─las manos de Shampoo aferraron una de las manos de Akane y las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos violeta─. ¡Por todos los ancestros!¡Yo tampoco le creí! No después de lo que vi en Jusenkyo; debí...─se limpió las lágrimas con una mano y su mirada encontró la de él: la de ella acusadora, la de él culpable─. Debí imaginar que la bisabuela estaba envejeciendo y ya no tenía tan buen juicio. Y mi única disculpa es que yo era joven y creía en el honor. Un honor desviado y cruel. Creía en las promesas; pero sobre todo, creí que lo que te escuché gritar en los manantiales era real.

─Shampoo, yo....─una vez más, Ranma no supo qué decir. La acusación en la mirada de Shampoo ahora estaba teñida con evidente decepción.

─Te advierto algo, Ranma Saotome ─pronunció su nombre con desprecio─. Desde ahora, ella está bajo mi protección y la de los míos. No regresaré a China porque mi deber es servirla. Desde ahora Tendo Akane es mi ama y mi dueña y no permitiré que nadie le haga daño, aunque pierda la vida en ello. ¿Quedó claro?

─Yo...─Ranma observó cómo Shampoo se alejaba por el pasillo.

─Iré a dejar este obsequio mientras Tendo Akane recupera la conciencia.

─¡Shampoo! ─llamó Ranma con urgencia, la joven se giró, pero no regresó, simplemente se detuvo; estaba apenas a unos pocos pasos de él─. ¿Porqué volviste precisamente hoy?

─Tal vez es el destino. Tú también regresaste el día de hoy ¿No te has dado cuenta, todavía, que el centro alrededor del cual giran las vidas de todos nunca fuiste tú? Mi bisabuela también se equivocó en eso. Todos nos equivocamos. Es una verdadera pena que, la única persona a la que debimos proteger, sufriera las consecuencias de nuestra soberbia.

Ranma observó cómo la amazona se alejaba con pasos lentos. Por un momento pensó en Ryoga, en Nabiki, en Kasumi y en la misma Akane. Todos ellos, con el paso del tiempo, habían desarrollado una dignidad impresionante que contrastaba con la monumental soberbia que él exhibía y con la frivolidad de Ukyo.

Con Akane en sus brazos, volvió a entrar en la suite y, con suma delicadeza, la colocó sobre la cama de otra de las habitaciones. Permaneció ahí, contemplándola. Aún no daba crédito a todo lo que había escuchado; pero le evidencia estaba ante él: Akane exhibía todos los signos de haber sufrido el 'toque ácido' por largo tiempo, ahora podía verlo con claridad. ¿Porqué no se dio cuenta antes?

Recordó cuán orgullosa y fuerte era la joven, debió ser un duro golpe para ella ser víctima de ese ataque y quedar condenada a la pasividad. Las artes marciales eran su vida.

'Ya me parecía raro que no hubieras aparecido por la aldea' había dicho Shampoo. ¿Acaso...? ¿Acaso Cologne había esperado hacer un trueque con él? La salud de Akane... ¿Porqué? ¿Por su matrimonio con Shampoo?. No Cologne sabía que él jamás habría consentido tal cosa, o tal vez Cologne esperaba derrotarlo de una vez por todas.

Miró las tupidas pestañas de Akane reposar contra sus mejillas ¿Porqué ella no le había pedido ayuda?

'Mi bisabuela no le creyó cuando le dijo que no sabía donde estabas'.

Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas al lado de la cama porque sintió que no tenía fuerzas para estar de pie. Sus pensamientos girando a la velocidad de la luz, intentando encontrar sentido a todo lo que sabía: "Ella sabía que yo estaba con Ukyo ¿Porqué no se los dijo? ¿Porqué no las envió tras de mí?" pensó angustiado "¿Porqué ellas no me siguieron como lo hicieron cuando derroté a Shampoo en China?" cerró los ojos tratando de aclarar sus ideas y de contener las ardientes lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar.

'Mi bisabuela equivocó su juicio'

¿Acaso Cologne había esperado que regresara por Akane? Por lo visto, ese era el principio de la respuesta. Cologne sabía que, tarde o temprano, él regresaría al lado de quien amaba y esperaba que descubriera lo que había hecho; pero ella también sabía que Akane nunca le diría nada de lo que había pasado; no si podía evitarlo. No. Al contrario de lo que Shampoo pensaba, Cologne había actuado con astucia y se había asegurado de vengarse anticipadamente, castigando a quien más le importaba de esa manera tan cruel.

Ranma supo, con certeza, que Akane se las habría ingeniado para evitar que él fuera tras las amazonas, sin importarle que tuviera que sufrir de esa manera.

De hecho, se dio cuenta, terriblemente avergonzado, de que eso era precisamente lo que ella hizo. Sí. Akane no lo había buscado, no sólo porque él la había traicionado fugándose con Ukyo, sino porque había intentado protegerlo.

Protegerlo.

De la misma manera en que cuidaba de todos; exactamente como protegió a Ukyo de su rechazo, ocultando la verdad sobre el proceder de la chef; como protegió a Ryoga de Ukyo y de él mismo, porque estaba seguro de que, en lo que a Ryoga tocaba, Akane lo había convencido de desistir de perseguirlo...

Como protegió hacía unos momentos a Shampoo.

Ranma no pudo pensar más. Desesperado enterró el rostro entre sus manos y aspiró, con fuerza, varias bocanadas de aire. Sentía que el pecho le estallaría de dolor. No el dolor de su amor propio herido, como hacía varios años, sino el dolor de comprender cuán equivocado había estado y lo mucho que su proceder había castigado la vida de quien se juró sí mismo proteger por siempre. Se dio cuenta de que nunca había sido honorable, como siempre se jactó de ser. Al abandonar Nerima, y a Akane, se había traicionado a sí mismo. No lloró. No tenía derecho a sufrir más, no cuando era culpable de hacer tanto daño.

─Sabía que te encontraría aquí ─dijo Ukyo junto a la puerta. Habló tranquila, sin ninguna emoción. No se atrevió a acercarse a él, simplemente aguardó su respuesta. Contempló resignada la escena ante ella. El intenso arrepentimiento de Ranma y la etérea hermosura de Akane. Ella se había asegurado de mantenerlo ocupado todo el tiempo para evitarle pensar en ella; pero nunca pudo controlar su corazón.

Sí, Ranma se había saturado de retos, de eventos, de reuniones, de viajes al extranjero para olvidar a la joven que dejó atrás; pero nunca lo había conseguido. En el proceso, también se había mantenido alejado de ella, no físicamente, pero sí emocionalmente. Los primeros meses, ella tenía confianza en que él se olvidaría de su prometida más neurótica y posesiva; pero ni el hecho de pensar que ella lo había traicionado con Ryoga fue suficiente.

El pasaba las noches en vela desarrollando nuevas y complicadas katas e incluso ataques de energía, pese que había jurado alejarse de las artes marciales; pero nunca pudo hacerlo porque era lo que lo unía con ella...con Akane. Ella intentó controlar sus noches también, y se llevó una amarga sorpresa que acabó con sus esperanzas de obtener su amor algún día. Sí. Ranma era un amante increíble; pero sus caricias nunca tuvieron esa extraña mezcla de ternura y pasión que manifestaba en todo su ser siempre que estaba cerca de Akane: el nunca la miraba con ese fuego que destinaba para la joven Tendo; más bien, amarla era como un tormento para él, también para ella, porque comprendió que nunca sería diferente.

Con el tiempo buscó a otros, tratando de sentirse especial; pero no se atrevió a decírselo; después de todo, él estaba con ella y nunca permitiría que él regresara al lado de Akane. Para él ella era la única persona en quien podía confiar; no podía arriesgarse a que descubriera la verdad sobre su relación con Ryoga; después de todo, en ella nunca hubo amor para el chico Hibiki, simplemente el joven había llenado un poco su soledad y le resultaba gratificante que alguien que había jurado amar a Akane, estuviera enamorado ahora de ella.

Sí, estuvo dispuesta a esperar el tiempo necesario. Ranma ya no le importaba, su amor entrañable se había convertido en profunda amargura y odio cuando descubrió la intensidad de los sentimientos de Ranma hacia Akane. Había cosas mejores en la vida que el amor. Ranma era rico y poderoso y ella quería compartir eso con él. A cambio de aceptar sus migajas de afectividad ella recibía una vida de lujos que la satisfacía más que ninguna otra cosa. En realidad tenía que reconocer que lo que más le satisfacía, era que Akane supiera que él estaba a su lado y que sufriera por ello.

─¿Porqué nunca me dijiste que Ryoga y tú fueron amantes? ─preguntó Ranma con engañosa suavidad. Ella dio un paso atrás por instinto. Conocía, después de tantos años, los signos que delataban la furia extrema de Ranma.

─¿Ella te lo dijo? ─si lo había sabido por Akane, podría convencerlo de que no era verdad.

─¿Porqué permitiste que creyera que ella me traicionó? ─hablaba dándole la espalda; Ukyo agradeció al destino no poder ver su mirada.

─¿Después de lo que te hizo aún le crees? ─preguntó tratando de sonar ofendida. Una vez había ganado y lo volvería a hacer.

─¡Contéstame! ─rugió Ranma, mientras se incorporaba de súbito para tomarla del cuello y estamparla contra el marco de la puerta─ ¡Y no mientas!

─¡No estoy mintiendo! ─exclamó dolida─. No sé lo que te ha contado esa estúpida para convencerte, ¡Pero nada es verdad! ─dijo tratando de liberarse. Por un momento temió que Ranma en verdad le hiciera daño. Estaba furioso, como nunca lo había visto, y su respuesta pareció enfurecerlo más.

─Ella no se lo dijo ─Ryoga entró en su campo visual y la liberó de las manos de Ranma. Se sorprendió, más por la facilidad con que obligó a Ranma a soltarla, que por verlo ahí. Hibiki seguía conservando su legendaria fuerza─. Yo lo hice. Sin querer, claro.

─¡Ryoga! ─se sintió perdida al contemplar al único hombre que la había amado de verdad.

─Yo te amé Ukyo; pero tú me utilizaste...

─¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Tú estabas enamorado de Akane!─lo acusó.

─Así es─interrumpió Ranma─. Akane ─dijo mirándola con desprecio─. Ella es la razón de todo tu proceder ¿No es verdad? Esto tiene que ver con ella, no con alguno de nosotros. La odiaste tanto que buscaste arrebatarle todo lo que creías de su propiedad.

─Amo a Akane ─afirmó Ryoga sin hacer el menor caso de lo que Ranma decía─; pero como a una hermana. De no ser por ella, mi vida no tendría sentido. Ella me devolvió la alegría de vivir cuando tú me abandonaste ─volteó a ver a Ranma, quien contemplaba la escena impasible─. Es una lástima que ninguno de nosotros haya conseguido hacer lo mismo por ella ─Ranma bajo la mirada ante sus palabras─. ¿Saben? Si tuvieran tantita decencia y dignidad desaparecerían de la vida de Akane para siempre. Sobre todo tú Ranma ─el aludido lo miró como si le hubiera dado un golpe bajo─. Sí, no me mires así, como si tú fueras la víctima. Tu orgullo y arrogancia siempre fueron lo que más apreciaste; bien, ¡Pues quédate con ellos y deja a los Tendo y a Akane en paz!

─Yo...

─Ryoga tiene razón ─dijo Shampoo, que llegaba en ese momento─. ¿Sabes porqué fui liberada del compromiso contigo? ─preguntó con tristeza─. Porque tu proceder no fue el de un guerrero honorable. Si hubieras...─hizo una pausa como si le resultara difícil decir lo que seguía─ si hubieras aceptado tu amor por Akane o si te hubieras casado con ella por el compromiso de honor de las familias, de igual manera nuestro compromiso hubiera sido anulado ─Ranma la miró con sorpresa ¿De verdad habría sido tan fácil? Comprendió, herido, que sí. Shampoo no mentía─. Los amazonas tenemos el amor y el honor por encima de cualquier ley.

─¡Cállense! ─estalló Ranma─. ¡Ustedes no saben nada! Yo... ─su voz se convirtió en un susurro─. Yo la amo.

─Tal vez ahora ─ concedió Ryoga implacable─. Cuando has conocido la verdad; pero eso no es el verdadero amor.

─Ranma─dijo Shampoo tocándolo en un hombro en un gesto de consuelo─. Akane no merece amor sin confianza, amor por honor, o un amor producto de la culpabilidad. Si alguna vez decides amarla, que sea con todas las fuerzas de tu ser Y, si me permites darte un consejo...─ la amazona lo escrutó con la mirada, como si quisiera ver hasta lo más profundo de su alma, como probando su valía como persona─: deja el egoísmo a un lado.

─Yo...

─Siempre eres tú Ranma ─lo interrumpió Ryoga─. Aún ahora, te compadeces de ti mismo en lugar de pensar en ella.

Ranma intentó negarlo; pero se encontró incapaz de hacerlo. Ellos tenían razón. Durante todos esos años había sufrido por la traición de Akane, cuando era él quien la había traicionado. Aún ahora, esperaba de ella algunas explicaciones y, avergonzado, comprendió que seguía considerándola algo que era suyo por seguro.

Tal vez Akane le había dicho la verdad:

'Deja de hacerte el importante'

Tal vez... No, de hecho, Akane no le pertenecía. Ahora era una mujer, con un vida propia. A pesar de todo, ella se las había arreglado sin él. A su manera enfrentó a las amazonas, transformó a Ryoga Hibiki en un ser apacible y a Nabiki en una persona sensible. Ella se había entregado a los demás, no se había sentado a esperar su regreso.

Con un profundo dolor comprendió que Akane Tendo sí tenía una vida lejos de él. Mientras que él se había dedicado a buscar éxito, para poder restregárselo en la cara, ella se había convertido en un ser anónimo, pero indispensable para los demás.

Recorrió con la mirada uno por uno a los presentes.

Ukyo; en sus días de escuela él había sido tan engreído que nunca se percató de que la chef se traía algo con Ryoga. Akane si, y por lo visto su amabilidad y gentileza de carácter fueron mal recompensados.

Shampoo: la valiente amazona abandonó una vez más a los suyos para reparar una injusticia. Akane no le había hecho ninguna recriminación; por el contrario, la había recibido con cortesía. La mujer ante él seguía conservando un aire de astucia sin igual; pero había dejado de lado su perversidad para sustituirla con ternura y compasividad.

Ryoga: él era el caso más extraordinario de todos, de ser un eterno despistado, notó con extrema sorpresa que había llegado hasta ahí sin ayuda. Eso sin mencionar que su ira, que antes bullía ansiosa por estallar, estaba ahora bajo total control. Le resultaba difícil relacionar al pacífico hombre ante él con el agresivo adolescente que siempre buscaba matarlo.

El y Ukyo estaban de más ahí. Concluyó. Sintiéndose en paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Esa era la única verdad que tenía clara por el momento.

Sin pronunciar otra palabra tomó a Ukyo del brazo y la arrastró con él hacia el ascensor. Evitó mirar a Akane ya que no se sentía con derecho a hacerlo. Después de todo, estaba seguro de que no era una despedida. El placer de volver a contemplarla sería el incentivo que lo ayudaría a cumplir sus sueños.

El y Ukyo abordaron el ascensor con destino a su suite. Ahí, la chef tendría que explicarle muchas cosas; y desde ahí, él abandonaría la falsa vida que se había construido; era tiempo, no de recuperar el honor; sino de aprender a honrar a las personas. No descansaría hasta que aprendiera, de una vez por todas, a amar de verdad.

*****- *- *****- *- *****

*****- _rdb _- *****

*****

*****

Nabiki Tendo buscaba desesperada a su hermana pequeña. Estaba preocupada porque no la encontró en los alrededores de la recepción y su preocupación se acentuó cuando notó la ausencia de Ranma y su acompañante, y de Ryoga.

Con ansiedad subió las escaleras rumbo a la suite. El ascensor se había detenido mucho tiempo en un piso y no estaba dispuesta a esperarlo. Una vez que llegó al piso indicado echo a correr hacia la suite donde esperaba encontrar a Akane. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir a Shampoo y a Ryoga sentados en la acogedora salita, conversando.

Sintió que la furia la dominaba al reconocer a la amazona que tanto daño le hiciera a su hermana.

─ ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ─espetó, caminando hacia ella, con actitud amenazante.

─¡Espera Nabiki! ─Ryoga la detuvo aferrando su brazo. Al observar más de cerca notó el vientre expectante de la mujer de cabellos negros. Confundida guardó silencio.

─Akane está bien ahora ─explicó Shampoo─. He neutralizado el 'toque ácido'. Sé que eso no borrará los años de sufrimiento; pero estoy dispuesta a compensarlos de cualquier manera que tu hermana me pida ─dijo con humildad, bajando la mirada.

─Gracias, Shampoo ─dijo Akane, desde la puerta de la recámara.

─¿Estás bien Akane?─preguntó Nabiki con algo de ansiedad.

─Sí Oneechan, gracias ─dijo Akane con toda calma. Avanzó con claras intenciones de ocupar uno de los sofás vacíos, mientras una hermosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al reconocer al único hombre entre los visitantes─. ¡Ryoga! ¡qué gusto verte! Pensé que ya no llegabas.

─¿O que me había perdido?─bromeó éste al abrazarla y besarla feliz.

─Un poco de los dos, supongo. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Ranma? ─ante la pregunta de la joven todos se miraron unos a otros.

─Él se fue...─contestó Ryoga.

─Pero no por mucho tiempo ─completó Shampoo─. De eso puedes estar segura ─los ojos de la amazona brillaron con emoción cuando repitió las mismas palabras que, años atrás, pronunciara la matriarca Cologne─: él te ama, y volverá a ti ─con una sonrisa feliz agregó─: y hasta ese día...tú y yo tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar.

─Pero...

─¡Pero nada! ─dijo Nabiki con alegría─. Por el momento tienes una boda allá abajo ─le recordó alegre─. La novia quiere que todas estemos cuando arroje el ramo; por eso me envió a buscarte. Ya después decidirás qué hacer los días que siguen.

─Es verdad ─concordó Shampoo. Ryoga simplemente asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo─. Tenemos la vida entera Tendo Akane: tu vida...

*****- *- *****- *- *****

*****- _rdb _- *****

*****

*****

El grupo de adultos, que tantas penas y alegrías había compartido, abandonó la suite entre risas.

Mientras caminaba rodeada de sus amigos, Akane recordó la habitación amarilla. Ese había sido Ranma, estaba segura. Ahora no tenía ninguna duda de que Ranma la amaba. Ahora creía en las palabras de las amazonas. Había llegado la hora de ser feliz. Sin importar los errores que hubiera cometido, sin importar el daño que le hizo, Ranma seguía siendo su único amor.

"Esperaré", se dijo decidida, "Esperaré a que regreses a mí"

*****- *- *****- *- *****

*****- _rdb _- *****

*****

*****

Al llegar a la zona donde se celebraba la recepción, vieron que la novia se disponía a arrojar el ramo.

Kasumi le regaló a su hermana menor la sonrisa más hermosa que nunca le hubiera visto...y su nuevo destino.

Con el impulso del delicado brazo de Kasumi, el ramo dio varios giros en el aire y aterrizó entre las manos de Akane.

¿Coincidencia, suerte o puntería?.

Akane prefirió considerarlo una profecía.

Estrechó feliz las delicadas rosas junto a su pecho y levantó la vista al sentir que alguien la miraba; pudo distinguir a Ukyo. La ex-chef giró con violencia y se alejó de ahí.

Akane sintió que su corazón latía más rápido. Algo había pasado ese día. Algo había cambiado el curso de las vidas de todos, a juzgar por la expresión de rabia de la joven Kuonji. Aspiró con fuerza el suave aroma de las rosas. De ahora en adelante su destino le pertenecía. No más temor de lo que sucediera entre Ukyo y Ranma. No más sufrimiento, No más.

Tendo Akane, la verdadera Tendo Akane, estaba de regreso; y trataría con todas sus fuerzas de quedarse para siempre.

Observó feliz, cómo su hermana partía de luna de miel; y se preguntó, por un instante, si la magia de Kasumi habría tenido qué ver en todo esto.

Ese día había sido perfecto. En lugar de su hermana, era ella quien había recibido un regalo de bodas increíble.

*****- *- *****- *- *****

*****- _rdb _- *****

*****

*****

─¿Qué tanto miras Tanyako? ─preguntó Ranma sin interés. Estaba sentado en su sillón favorito y tenía a su lado, sobre una mesilla, una copa llena de Champagne, que daba trazas de no haber sido tocada.

─La novia ya se va jefe, ¿No va a despedirse?

─Tanyako... ─Ranma miró con fijeza al joven que estaba asomado a la ventana, casi colgando en su afán de no perderse detalle─. Jamás te despidas de aquellos a quienes amas. Eso es un error ─la seriedad en su voz, y lo extraño de la frase, hicieron que el joven se volviera para observarlo con suspicacia.

─Lo veo y no lo creo ─dijo con tono de chanza.

─¿Qué cosa?

─¿Sabe algo patrón? ─dijo Tanyako con algo parecido al júbilo─. ¿Recuerda lo que me preguntó hace unos días? cuando recibimos la invitación a la boda.

─No. ¿Qué cosa?

─Cuando yo le pregunté algo sobre el amor y usted me retó a describirlo en una palabra.

─Ah eso ─dijo Ranma con sequedad. Aún no adivinaba las intenciones de su empleado.

─Ya la tengo ─repuso el muchacho con tono serio, aunque sus ojos brillaban con diversión contenida.

─¿Ah, si? ─Ranma rió con cinismo; pero aguardó impaciente a que el joven continuara; le gustaba el ingenio del chico y siempre conseguía sorprenderlo con sus salidas.

─Sí ─Resultaba obvio que Tanyako apenas podía controlar la risa; pero no le dijo nada.

─¿Y cuál es?

─¿Me promete no despedirme? ─la petición confundió a Ranma; pero hizo un gesto afirmativo.

De cualquier manera Tanyako no dijo más. Se paseó por la habitación hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: un bolígrafo y una tarjeta. Escribió algo en ella y se la tendió a Ranma; sin esperarse a ver la reacción de éste, salió a toda prisa de ahí.

Un par de Kanjis escritos en la tarjeta llamó la atención de Ranma, quien palideció al leer el mensaje completo.

Tras unos momentos de reflexión se levantó de su lugar con una sonrisa feliz, muy similar a aquélla que dibujara cuando comprendió que Akane se había salvado de Saffron.

Tanyako había dado en el clavo. Ahora tenía perfectamente claro lo que debía hacer.

*****- *- *****- *- *****

*****- _rdb _- *****

*****

*****

El día llegaba a su fin. Sin embargo, para dos personas que se amaban de verdad, aunque estuvieran separadas, la jornada apenas iniciaba.

En la habitación amarilla, Tendo Akane descansaba plácidamente, sosteniendo sobre su pecho una de las rosas que había tomado del jarrón.

Mientras tanto, Ranma traspasaba las puertas del hotel, atrayendo las miradas curiosas de todos los presentes: huéspedes y empleados. Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver el atuendo del hombre: una camisa roja de seda y un pantalón negro, ambos estilo chino; y al hombro, una mochila de campamento.

Tras él, Tanyako, el empleado de más confianza de Saotome, lo seguía; más emocionado que nunca y armado con provisiones similares.

Todos se llevaron una sorpresa más cuando, después de que los dos hombres salieron, observaron a una de las hermanas de la novia, Nabiki Tendo, perder el estilo al aplaudir con entusiasmo y reír incontrolablemente, dando saltos de alegría.

*****- *- *****- *- *****

*****- _rdb _- *****

*****

*****

No obstante la esmerada atención que pusieron para descubrir la razón de tan singulares acontecimientos, ningún empleado del hotel pudo averiguarlo. Sin embargo, lo cierto era que no se habían molestado en buscar en el sitio adecuado.

Durante la noche, una juguetona ráfaga de viento penetró a través de los ligeros cortinajes que adornaban la sala principal de la suite de Saotome, ahora vacía, y se llevó consigo, flotando hacia las nubes, una misteriosa tarjeta.

Si cualquiera de los empleados la hubiera leído, tampoco habría sabido de qué se trataba el asunto; porque en ella solamente estaba escrito:

_Sólo existe una palabra para definir el amor: _

_**A k a n e**._

*****

* ***** *

*** * * * ***

* ***** * *** ***** * * * * **

*** * * * *_rdb_* * * * ***

*** * * * ***** * * * * **

*** * * * ***

*** * ***

*** **


	2. Notas

**GLOSARIO:**

**Shinjuku** es el área de Tokyo donde se encuentran los más modernos rascacielos.

**Danchi** es un edificio de apartamentos.

**Oneechan** significa hermana mayor, un trato cariñoso y al mismo tiempo honorífico.

**Juubangai**: Es un distrito de Tokyo. 'Sailor Moon' está ambientada ahí.

**Bô:** Arma de kobudo similar a un bastón, aunque carece de curvas, siendo por completo recto.

**NOTAS SOBRE LA HISTORIA**

Hola a todos.

Aquí yo. WarriorQueenFC saludándoles desde mi refugio secreto en la República Mexicana...

Sé que había prometido epílogo, incluso está anunciado en mi calendario de actualizaciones; peeero...a decir verdad yo prefiero el oneshot con el final tal y como está ahora; digo, indudablemente Ranma volverá con Akane y basta imaginarse lo que sucedió =P je!

Y bueno, lo cierto es que, a petición popular, respondí al reto y puse dedos a la obra para teclear una loca continuación. Y la sorpresa es que salió más extensa que el propio fic (¬¬! no tengo remedio ¿verdad?)

Así que la noticia importante es que decidí publicar la historia por separado, en forma de miniserie, bajo el título de: _**"EntreLíneas"**_ en vez de anexarla a esta ^^! Les adelanto que saldrán por lo menos ocho capítulos. Pueden consultarla en la sección respectiva.

Espero, sinceramente, que no esté tan mal y no haber metido la pata =P porque últimamente ando más perdida que de costumbre.

A quienes ya conocían la historia les aclaro que, efectivamente: no han sufrido una trasposición a la dimensión desconocida y que eso del final distinto no era un sueño =P jeje. De hecho, la primera parte de la nueva miniserie corresponde a un fragmento del anterior final del oneshot.

NOTA: He reformateado todo porque el servidor de FFNet me modifica la simbología y me lo pone más confuso. Aviso por si piensan que están sufriendo alucinaciones.

¡Chaus! ¡Y gracias a todos por su apoyo! ¡Gracias por el cariño demostrado a esta historia! ¡Besos!

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**lorena:** Pos...no hay epílogo, sino una nueva miniserie. Y sobre eso de que Ukyo sufra pues...podrás descubrirlo ahí. Graciaspor leer =P

**Candy:** ¡Hola! Gracias por los ánimos. Digamos que eres una de las directas responsables de una nueva locura.

**Gisela:** Gracias por el review. Y bueno: espero que la nueva miniserie sea de tu agrado =P

**Gabriela:** Hola! gracias por el review y por tus buenos deseos. La historia original de _"Luna de miel para uno"_ (la mía es una adaptación tan sólo) es _Dame_ Bárbara Cartland. Quien es una reconocida autora de novelas de la época romántica inglesa (Ha escrito más de 600 títulos).


End file.
